Proprium
by NaraYuuki
Summary: Pedang panjang itu menembus perut sang selir, mendatangkan tangis histeris dari sang puta mahkota yang ketakutan melihat Ummanya berdarah. Pokoknya ini FF YunJae.
1. Chapter 1

**_Tittle : Proprium_**

**_Writer : NaraYuuki_**

**_Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Familly (campur aduk)_**

**_Rate : T+_**

**_Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Go Ahra, Kim Hyun Joong, Tiffany Hwang, Shim Changmin and Others (untuk kebutuhan, marga disesuaikan)_**

**_Disclaimer: : They are not mine, but this story is mine, NaraYuuki_**

**_Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut. _****Baca FF Fantasy Yuuki harus pelan-pelan, biar ga binggung!FF Fantasy Yuuki tidak terikat dengan kebudayaan manapun jadi silahkan bebaskan imajinasi masing-masing ketika membacanya.**

.

.

.

**_Baca Warningnya dulu, ne!_**

.

.

_"Hamba akan membiarkan anda mengangkat selir lagi Yang Mulia... Asalkan saya diperbolehkan memilihkan seorang selir untuk anda juga. Sehingga anda akan mempunyai dua selir sekaligus. Silir pilihan Ibu Suri dan selir pilihan saya."_

.

.

"_Yang Mulia, tolong pertimbangkan lagi_! _Adik hamba_..."

"_Laksamana Kim. Aku ingin adikmu menjadi selir Yang Mulia Raja. Karena kelak jika aku mati, maka dialah yang pantas menggantikanku duduk di singgasana Ratu menemani Yang Mulia Raja. Kau mengerti_?"

.

.

"_Ummaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_..." anak kecil yang berusia tiga tahun itu belarian di lorong, menghampiri sosok cantik yang dikenalnya sebagai _Umma_.

Bruk!

Sayang kaki munggilnya terhantuk palang pintu, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur.

"Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... _Ummaaa_..."

Para dayang yang hendak menolongnya ditolak dan membuat tangisannya semakin histeris. Dia hanya mau _Umma_nya, bukan yang lain!

"Kenapa anak _Umma_ menangis, eoh?"

"_Umma_..." anak kecil itu memeluk erat sosok cantik di hadapannya, air mata masih membasahi kedua mata polosnya. Bocah tampan itu masih menangis sengungukan.

"_Umma_, di sini... _Uljima_ _ne_..."

Pelukan sang Umma memang yang terbaik. Lihat saja bagaimana anak polos itu segera tenang ketika sang _Umma_ menggendongnya dalam rengkuhan hangatnya.

"Selir Jaejoong memang sangat perhatian. Bahkan Putra Mahkota lebih dekat dengannya daripada Yang Mulia Ratu yang merupakan ibunya sendiri."

"Wajar saja Yang Mulia Ratu begitu menyayangi Selir Jaejoong."

Itulah bisikan-bisikan para dayang mengenai majikan mereka.

.

.

Sesuai permintaan sang Ratu. Yang Mulia Raja memang telah mengangkat seorang selir seperti permintaan Ibu Suri, Tiffany Hwang namanya. Namun bukan hanya Tiffany saja yang diangkat menjadi selir. Yang Mulia Raja juga mengangkat seorang selir lagi sesuai permintaan Yang Mulia Ratu. Kim jaejoong, adik Laksamana Kim Hyun Joong.

Ada yang tidak biasa dengan pengangkatan Selir Jaejoong, begitu panggilannya. Selir Jaejoong adalah seorang _namja_, ini adalah pertama kalinya terjadi di Negara _Cassiopeia_, seorang raja mengangkat selir seorang _namja_. Terlebih pengangkatan itu sendiri dilakukan atas permintaan sang Ratu.

Banyak yang membenci Jaejoong termasuk Selir Hwang, tapi tidak sedikit pula yang menyanjung dan memujinya karena kebaikan hatinya. Terlebih entah mengapa sejak kedanganannya pertama kali ke istana enam bulan yang lalu, Putra Mahkota selalu memanggilnya _Umma_, selalu mencari keberadaannya dan selalu mengikuti kemanapun dirinya pergi.

"Apa yang Yang Mulia lihat?" tanya Tiffany ketika menemani sang Raja jalan-jalan di sekeliling istana. Diliriknya arah pandangan Rajanya itu, di sana... di sudut taman seorang yang dibencinya tengah bermain dengan calon penerus tahta kerajaan, "Yang Mulia, sebenarnya Selir Kim Jae..."

"Yang Mulia... Senang melihat anda di sini..." Sang Ratu dengan senyum angkuhnya melirik selir Tiffany, "Bersama Selir Hwang tentu saja..."

"Ratu..." Jung Yunho, Raja tampan berwibawa itu menatap istri yang sudah melahirkan seorang putra untuknya.

"Karena kebetulan kita bertemu di sini ada sesuatu yang ingin hamba sampaikan pada anda, Yang Mulia." Ucap Ratu Ahra.

"Katakan..."

"Sudah tiga bulan lamanya Ibu Suri meninggal karena usia beliau yang memang sudah tua. Lalu kenapa anda sama sekali belum mengunjungi kamar Selir Jaejoong?" tanya Ahra, "Saya mengerti bila selama hidupnya Ibu Suri melarang anda menemui Selir Jaejoong. Sekarang alasan apa lagi yang akan anda berikan pada hamba soal ini?"

"Ratu?"

"Selir Jaejoong... Walaupun dia seorang _namja_, tapi dia tetaplah 'istri' anda, Yang Mulia. Jangan pernah pilih kasih karena anda sudah berjanji pada hamba bahwa anda akan berlaku adil kepada kedua selir anda." Ucap Ahra sengit. _Yeoja_ yang menduduki tahta Ratu itu sama sekali tidak akan pernah berhenti sampai tujuannya untuk menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai penggantinya terwujud. Apapun akan dilakukannya demi mewujudkan keinginannya, termasuk menyingkirkan Selir Tiffany sekalipun.

"Yang Mulia Ratu, bamba rasa anda tidak pantas bicara seperti itu di depan para dayang seperti ini." Ucap Tiffany. Andai Tiffany bisa, pasti sejak dulu dia sudah menyingkirkan Ratu menyebalkan itu dari istana. Sayang ayah Ahra adalah Perdana Mentri.

"Biarkan mereka mendengar! Lagipula aku tidak bicara padamu Selir Hwang!" ucap Ahra sengit, itu caranya mengingatkan Tiffany pada posisinya.

"Ratu..."

Ahra menatap putra kecilnya yang tengah tertawa riang bersama Jaejoong, entah sampai kapan Ahra bisa melihat tawa putranya itu, "Silahkan lanjutkan acara jalan-jalan anda Yang Mulia. Maaf sudah mengganggu anda..."

.

.

"Karena saya adik Kim Hyun Joong, mantan kekasih anda. Karena itukah Anda memilih saya Yang Mulia?" mata kelam itu menatap wajah sang Ratu yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

Ahra mengusap wajah Jaejoong pelan, "Joongie... Kau istimewa... Di tanganmu semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja..." lirih Ahra pelan, "Jika bukan kau, aku tidak akan pernah rela posisiku dihantikan oleh orang lain."

"Yang Mulia..."

"Aku mencintai kakakmu, tapi lihat apa yang terjadi padaku... Aku menikah dengan orang paling berkuasa, menjadi ratu dan melahirkan calon raja. Tapi kau tahu Joongie? Aku tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya. Kebahagiaan yang kurasakan semuanya semu belaka. Bahkan ketika aku harus melayani Yang Mulia Raja, wajah kakakmulah yang ku bayangkan." Ucap Ahra, "Maaf bila harus membuatmu merasakan hal sama yang kurasakan selama ini. Tapi hanya kaulah yang bisa kupercaya menjaga Yang Mulia Raja dan Putra Mahkota dari tangan para penjahat itu..." Ahra menggenggam erat jemari Jaejoong.

"Tapi Yang Mulia..."

"Tidak apa-apa mereka mencelakaiku, Tidak apa-apa... Asal bukan kau dan Putra Mahkota..." Ahra tersenyum, " Kembalilah ke kamarmu! Besok pagi, bukankah kau berjanji akan menemani Putra Mahkota jalan-jalan?"

"Anda kelihatan pucat. Akan saya panggilkan dokter untuk..."

"Aku akan mati tenang ketika kau sudah berhasil menduduki kursi Ratu, Joongie..."

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan ditemani beberapa dayangnya kembali ke kamarnya. Sepanjang perjalanan _namja_ cantik itu berusaha menemukan jawaban, alasan atau apapun yang bisa membenarkan keinginan Ahra untuk menjadikannya Ratu. Apa kata dunia bila dirinya bersanding dengan Raja? Dia adalah _namja_. Bagaimana kalau Raja dihujat karena dirinya? Bagaimana kalau terjadi kudeta karena dirinya?

Yang Jaejoong tahu, dulu Ahra dan kakaknya adalah sepasang kekasih sebelum akhirnya Ahra terpilih menjadi istri seorang raja. Dan perihal alasan Ahra ingin menjadikannya sebagai Ratu pengganti, sampai sekarang Jaejoong tidak mengetahuinya...

Entah kenapa...

"Kemana saja kau? Kenapa baru kembali?"

Jaejoong yang berniat masuk kamarnya akhirnya berhenti di tengah-tengah mulut pintu ketika melihat sosok itu berada di dalam kamarnya. Yang Mulia Raja. Suaminya. Jung Yunho.

"Kemana saja kau? Aku menunggumu sejak tadi."

"Maafkan saya Yang Mulia..."

"Aku tidak butuh permintaan maaf darimu. Yang aku butuhkan jawabnmu. Darimana saja kau malam-malam seperti ini?"

"Ka... Kamar Yang Mulia Ratu, Yang Mulia." Jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah tertunduk takut.

Yunho meraih dagu Jaejoong dan mengangkatnya, membuat wajah mereka kini saling berhadapan. Harus Yunho akui kalau selirnya ini sangat cantik meskipun dia seorang _namja_. Lihat! _Doe_ _eyes_ kelam itu seolah-olah memiliki pusara kuat yang membuat sang raja menatapnya lama-lama, "Sepertinya Ratu memang sangat menyayangimu... Istirahatlah! Besok kita bicara lagi."

.

.

"Cepat atau lambat kau memang harus melayani Yang Mulia raja. Menyerahkan dan memasrahkan dirimu padanya." Ucap Ahra ketika pagi ini datang ke kamar Putra Mahkota, membantunya bersiap-siap untuk acara jalan-jalan nanti bersama Jaejoong.

"Yang Mulia!"

"Tidak perlu malu Joongie."

"Saya laki-laki." Lirih Jaejoong.

"Apa masalahnya dengan itu? Kau masih bisa memuaskan Yang Mulia Raja meskipun kau laki-laki." Ucap Ahra.

"Yang Mulia..."

"Aku juga tahu kalau kau istimewa..." Ahra tersenyum.

Bruk!

"_Umma_..." Anak laki-laki tampan itu memeluk erat kaki Jaejoong, menatap _namja_ cantik itu kemudian menjulurkan tangannya minta digendong.

"Putra Mahkota bahkan lebih menyayangimu daripada aku." Ucap Ahra sembari mengusap kepala putranya yang berada dalam gendongan Jaejoong, "Nah, Laksaman Kim... Karena hari ini kau sedang libur tugasmu adalah menemani dan menjaga Selir Jaejoong serta Putra Mahkota. Pastikan mereka baik-baik saja _ne_..."

"Hamba mengerti Yang Mulia." Ucap Hyun Joong yang walaupun sedang menikmati hari liburnya namun tetap harus menjalankan tugas penting. Menemani Putra Mahkota dan Sang Selir jalan-jalan.

.

.

Hanya jalan-jalan biasa, bukan berburu, bukan pula mendaki gunung. Hanya jalan-jalan ke pasar rakyat seperti kebanyakan rakyat biasa. Bahkan sang selir dan putra mahkota pun ikut menyamar, berpenampilan seperti rakyat biasa agar bisa berbaur dengan yang lainnya dan tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Mereka tidak memakai kendaraan sama sekali, hanya mengandalkan sepasang kaki untuk melangkah menyusuri jalanan yang sudah penuh dengan para penjual yang menjajakkan dagangannya.

Sang Putra Mahkota yang melihat semua itu merengek minta dibelikan beragam jenis barang yang jarang dilihatnya di dalam istana. Seperti bola kertas, miniatur istana, beragam makanan kecil yang berwarna-warni, hiasan dan pernak-pernik lainnya hingga membuat Jaejoong yang saat itu menyamar sebagai seorang _yeoja_ sedikit kewalahan dengan pergerakan _namja_ kecil dalam gendongannya itu. Ketika Hyun Joong menawarkan bantuan untuk menggantikan menggendong sang pangeran, pangeran kecil itu akan merengek dan memeluk erat leher _Umma_nya, sehingga mau tidak mau Jaejoong harus menahan lelahnya yang harus berjalan sembari menggendong sang Putra Mahkota.

"_Umma_... Lapal (lapar)..."

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengusap punggung sang putra pelan, "Minie mau makan apa?" tanyanya. Khusus untuk Jaejoong, boleh memanggil sang Putra Mahkota dengan nama saja tanpa embel-embel pangeran atau Yang Mulia. Tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan panggilan itu karena Raja dan Ratu sendiri sudah mengijinkan Jaejoong melakukannya, Pangeran kecil itupun akan mengamuk bila _'Umma_'nya memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Macakan (masakan) _Umma_..."

"Tapi sekarang kita tidak sedang di rumah, _ottoke_?"

"_Umma_..." dan sang pangeran kecil paling benci kalau apa yang menjadi maunya tidak dituruti oleh sang _Umma_.

"Arra, sepertinya di depan sana ada yang mejual _Dakjuk_ dan _Seolleongtang_. Kita makan itu dulu, _ne_? Begitu sampai di rumah, _Umma_ akan membuatkan semua makanan yang mau Minie makan."

_Dakjuk_ adalah makanan tradisional Korea yang bahan utamanya adalah beras, daging ayam, dan bawang putih. cara memasaknya hampir sama dengan cara memasak bubur hanya saja daging ayam direbus secara terpisah dengan bawang putih serta bawang merah. Tekstur _Dakjuk_ sama seperti bubur ayam yang kental dengan rasa bawang putih yang kuat. _Dakjuk_ sangat disukai mulai dari anak – anak sampai orang tua karna makanan ini tidak pedas dan mudah dicerna.

_Seolleongtang_ adalah makanan tradisional Korea yang terbuat dari tulang sapi yang direbus hingga menjadi sup. Biasanya isi dari sup ini adalah irisan daging sapi dan lobak. Cara memasaknya pun agak susah, pertama rebuslah air hingga mendidih lalu masukkan tulang sapi setelah matang angkat dan rendam kembali dalam air segar. Agar bau sapi dapat hilang tambahkan bumbu seperti bawang putih, bawang merah, dan jahe. Semakin lama direbus akan semakin banyak gizi yang didapatkan. _Seolleongtang_ cocok dimakan terutama pada saat musim dingin baik untuk sarapan maupun makan malam namun bukan berarti makanan itu tidak bisa dimakan pada musim seperti ini..

"Pelan-pelan Minie..." ucap Jaejoong ketika dengan lahapnya sang pangeran kevil itu melahap _Dakjuk_nya. Sesekali Jaejoong terlihat mengusap wajah belepotan sang pangeran putra mahkota menggunakan sapu tangannya, "Minie mau lagi?" tanya Jaejoong.

"_Ne_..."

Jaejoong memberikan _dakjuk_ miliknya pada Changmin. _Namja_ cantik itu tersenyum melihat wajah sumpringah Changmin ketika mendapatkan _dakjuk_ lagi, "_Hyung_, setelah ini lebih baik kita pulang. Aku sedikit lelah." Ucap Jaejoong pada kakaknya.

"_Ne_... Sebentar lagi festival musim panas akan dimulai. Akan ada banyak orang yang berada di jalan untuk melihat bunga sakura yang mekar untuk pertama kalinya di awal musim." Di kerajaan Cassiopeia bunga sakura akan mekar dua kali satu tahun, pada musim panas dan musim dingin, "Saya khawatir kita akan terpisah nantinya."

"Bila _hyung_ bicara formal seperti itu padaku rasanya seperti ada jarak yang memisahkan kita." Ucap Jaejoong, "Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku akan terbiasa nantinya."

.

.

Benar dugaan Hyun Joong, jalanan sudah ramai oleh para rakyat yang bersuka cita turun ke jalan untuk menari menyambut bunga sakura yang mekar disetiap awal musim panas. Sebenarnya itu adalah festival rakyat untuk merayakan hasil panen petani yang melimpah ruah, namun karena diselenggarakan bersamaan dengan awal musim dan mekarnya bunga sakura maka festival itu lebih dikenal dengan nama festival musim panas.

Hyun Joong dan ke-20 pengawal yang sengaja dibawanya sedikit kepayahan mengejar langkah Jaejoong dan Changmin yang berjalan sedikit cepat. Sebenarnya Changminlah yang membuat Jaejoong harus berjalan cepat karena pangeran kecil itu berlarian di jalan. Changmin tidak mau digendong karena terlalu senang bisa melihat festival musim panas untuk pertama kalinya, dan Jaejoong yang tidak mau putra kecilnya terluka itu pun terpaksa berlarian kecil agar tidak kehilangan Changmin.

"Minie _ya_..." Jaejoong mendekap tubub kecil Changmin dari belakang. Pangeran kecil itu kelihatan kebinggungan ketika tiba-tiba saja jalan yang berada di hadapannya terlihat sangat sepi. Sepertinya pangeran kecil itu tersesat.

"_Umma_..." Changmin menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"_Gwaechana_... _Umma_ di sini..." ucap Jaejoong sembari mengusap peluh di wajah _namja_ kecil itu pelan. Jaejoong berbalik namun langkahnya terhenti ketika di hadapannya kini ada lima orang berpakaian serba hitam tengah mencegatnya. Kawanan perampok?

"_Umma_..." rengek Changmin ketakutan.

"_Gwaechana_ Minie, _Umma_ di sini." Ucap Jaejoong, diusapnya punggung pangeran kecil itu perlahan-lahan untuk menenangkannya, "Kalian siapa? Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanyanya yang perlahan-lahan mundur ketika salah seorang dari mereka berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

Srak!

Jleb!

Pedang panjang itu menembus perut sang selir, mendatangkan tangis histeris dari sang puta mahkota yang ketakutan melihat _Umma_nya berdarah.

.

.

**TBC**

.

FF iseng. Tidak suka jangan baca. Tidak menerima Bash dan Flamer. Saran dan masukkan silahkan utarakan (y)

.

Monday, November 04, 2013

9:08:01 PM

NaraYuuki


	2. Chapter 2

**_Tittle : Proprium_**

**_Writer : NaraYuuki_**

**_Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Familly (campur aduk)_**

**_Rate : T+_**

**_Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Go Ahra, Kim Hyun Joong, Tiffany Hwang, Shim Changmin and Others (untuk kebutuhan, marga disesuaikan)_**

**_Disclaimer: : They are not mine, but this story is mine, NaraYuuki_**

**_Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut. _****Baca FF Fantasy Yuuki harus pelan-pelan, biar ga binggung!FF Fantasy Yuuki tidak terikat dengan kebudayaan manapun jadi silahkan bebaskan imajinasi masing-masing ketika membacanya. Tanpa Edit!**

.

.

.

**_Baca Warningnya dulu, ne!_**

.

.

"Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeee... _Umma_..." pangeran kecil itu menggapai-gapai sang _Umma _yang tengah tertidur di atas ranjangnya. Memberontak, menjambak dan mencakar wajah pengasuhnya. Changmin benar-benar menginginkan _Umma_nya sekarang. Kenapa para orang dewasa itu begitu menyebalkan dan tidak memperbolehkannya menemui sang _Umma_? Seingat Changmin, dirinya tidak berbuat nakal sama sekali.

Yunho mengambil Changmin dari gendongan pengasuhnya kemudian mendudukkan putra kecilnya itu di samping sang _Umma _yang entah kenapa wajahnya memucat seperti itu, "Minie harus ingat kalau _Umma _sedang sakit, jangan menyentuh perut Umma, ne..."

Changmin menggangguk, menidurkan dirinya di samping sang _Umma_, tangan munggilnya menyentuh wajah pucat sang Umma _sambil _sesakali terdengar isakan kecil dari bibirnya, "_Umma_... Min lapal (lapar)... Min mau makan macakan (masakan) _Umma_..."

"Kalian sudah menangkap pelakunya?" tanya Yunho yang sedang mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, menahan amarahnya.

"Empat orang pelakunya ditemukan tewas di pinggir sungai, Yang Mulia." Jawab Hyun Joong. Sesekali _namja_ berusia 28 tahun itu melirik sang adik yang tidak berdaya dengan tatapan kesedihan.

"Empat?" mata setajam musang milik sang Raja itu menatap Hyun Joong.

"Saksi mata sempat melihat lima orang berpakaian mencurigakan berada di sekitar Selir dan Putra Mahkota, Yang Mulia." Jawab Hyun Joong.

Brak!

Dengan kasar pintu kamar Jaejoong dibuka paksa, menampakkan sang Ratu yang sedikit terengah dan berwajah pucat, sedikit tergesa _yeoja_ yang menduduki kursi ratu itu berjalan menghampiri sang Raja dan Laksamananya. "Berjanjilah padaku Laksamana! Kau harus menemukan dan mengadili pelaku yang sudah berani melukai Selir Jaejoong dan putra Mahkota." Ucap Ahra dengan nada suara sedikit meninggi, "Bahkan bila pelakunya adalah keluarga bangsawan istana sekalipun. Adili dan penggal kepala orang itu. Bukankah itu hukuman yang pantas untuk penjahat yang sudah melakukan makar?"

"_Y_... _Ye_, Yang Mulia." Jawab Tiffany yang tiba-tiba saja mendapatkan tatapan penuh kebencian dari sang ratu.

"Melukai selir Jaejoong dan mengancam keselamatan Putra Mahkota adalah sebuah tindakan makar. Berjanjilah padaku Laksamana! Berjanjilah untuk menegakkan keadilan!" pinta Ahra sedikit memaksa.

"Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin Yang Mulia." Jawab Hyun Joong.

"Ratu, istirahatlah..." pinta Yunho.

Sejak berita penyerangan yang menimpa Selir Jaejoong dan Putra Mahkota kemarin terdengar, sang ratu memang syock. Penyakit lemah jantung yang dideritanya sejak kecil kambuh begitu mendengar kabar buruk itu. Apalagi sampai sekarang Selir bermarga Kim itu belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hamba tidak akan bisa beristirahat bila Selir Jaejoong belum membuka matanya, Yang Mulia." Ucap Ahra terdengar serius.

Yunho menghela napas panjang, ratunya ini memang sangat keras kepala. "Aku yang akan menjaganya untukmu. Aku akan memastikan pelakunya ditangkap secepatnya!"

.

.

Tiga hari sudah Selir Jaejoong tertidur, tiga hari pula keadaan sang ratu memburuk karena penyakitnya. Yunho benar-benar bersedih dengan keadaan ini. Penjahat yang menjadi dalang utama keadan tidak mengenakkan ini pun masih dalam pengejaran.

"Yang Mulia... Anda tahu kenapa hamba memilih Jaejoong untuk mendampingi anda? Apakah anda tahu alasan kenapa hamba sangat menentang keinginan mendiang Ibu Suri soal dipilihnya Selir Hwang?" tanya Ahra.

Yunho hanya diam menatap wajah ratunya yang semakin pucat. Sedikit kasihan pada _yeoja_ yang beberapa tahun ini mendampinginya memimpin negara mereka.

"Anda orang baik, anda tahu kalau selama ini yang saya cintai adalah Laksamana. Anda masih bersikap baik pada orang yang sudah jahat pada anda ini... Karena itulah saya ingin anda hidup bahagia bersama orang yang baik pula. Selir Jaejoong... walaupun dia adalah _namja_, namun dia bisa memberikan keturunan pada anda. Dia orang berhati lembut... dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa mendatangkan kebahagiaan bagi anda, Yang Mulia..."

"Ahra _ya_..."

"Selir Jaejoong sudah hamba anggap adik sendiri, Yang Mulia. Tolong jaga dia... Berjanjilah! Hamba mohon..."

Awal musim panas itu _Cassiopeia_ kehilangan ratu mereka...

.

.

Tepat sepuluh hari sang selir tertidur, membiarkan putra kecilnya menangisi dirinya setiap saat, membiarkan sang Raja mengkhawatirkan keadaannya, membiarkan sang penjahat tertawa bahagia...

"Yang Mulia... Panglima sudah menemukan dan menangkap pelakunya." Lapor Hyun Joong.

"Laksamana, mintalah pada Panglima dan semua orang yang terlibat dalam penangkapan itu untuk merahasiakan soal ini. Bawa orang itu langsung padaku secara diam-diam. Biar aku sendiri yang mengadilinya." Ucap Yunho. Mata musangnya menatap sosok cantik yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Hamba mengerti Yang Mulia." Usai memberikan penghormatan, Hyun Joong segera pergi dari kamar itu. Sejujurnya berlama-lama berada di kamar itu membuat perasaannya tidak tenang. Bagaiman bisa tenang bila di depan matanya sendiri sang adik tengah berjuang melawan maut? Hyun Joong memilih pergi...

Sepeninggal Hyun Joong, Yunho segera menghampiri ranjang selirnya, membuka baju tidurnya kemudian mengambil handuk hangat basah yang sengaja dimintanya dari para dayang untuk membersihkan tubuh selir yang telah dipilihkan oleh mendiang ratunya.

Dengan hati-hati Yunho menyeka permukaan sepucat pualam itu. Yunho sudah melakukannya lima hari belakangan ini. Baru Yunho ketahui bahwa selirnya memiliki kulit yang sangat halus dan indah. Sayang keindahan itu harus terkotori oleh bekas jahitan pada perutnya akibat luka tusukan yang sempat mengancam nyawanya. Untunglah dokter istana segera melakukan penanganan yang tepat hingga selir yang selama ini sempat dilupakannya itu bisa diselamatkan walaupun keadaannya belum membaik.

"Hai _Boo_..." Yunho mengusap bibir merah pucat itu perlahan-lahan, "Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu, _Boo_... Kau suka?" tanya Yunho terdengar seperti sebuah lirihan pelan yang menyimpan banyak luka dan kesedihan.

Yunho terus mengusapkan handuk hangat basah itu di atas permukaan tubuh Jaejoong dengan lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian. Begitu selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Yunho kembali memakaikan baju tidur untuk sang selir.

"Bolehkah malam ini aku menemanimu tidur, _Boo_? Minie sedang demam jadi dia tidak bisa menemanimu."

Tentu saja tidak akan ada yang menyahut, dan Yunho tahu itu.

"_Jaljjayo_..." usai memberikan sebuah ciuman selamat malam di atas permukaan bibir pucat itu, Yunho membaringkan dirinya di samping sang selir, memeluknya erat namun juga hati-hati, Yunho takut melukai selirnya.

.

.

**_Ketika cinta itu menyentuh hatimu..._**

**_Gapai dan rasakanlah perasaan hangat itu..._**

**_Hangat yang menjalari sekujur tubuhmu dengan bias kebahagiaan..._**

**_._**

"Anda harus segera menentukan siapa yang akan menduduki posisi ratu, Yang Mulia." Ucap salah seorang mentri dalam acara pertemuan yang memang sengaja diadakan siang itu untuk memutuskan siapa yang layak menggantikan posisi Ahra.

"Belum satu bulan mendiang ratu pergi dan anda sudah bicara seperti itu? Sungguh etika dan moral anda sangat rendah..." Timpal mentri yang lain yang tentu saja berasal dari keluarga mendiang ratu Ahra.

"Kekosongan kursi Ratu tidak bisa dibiarkan berlarut-larut."

Brak!

Dengan sedikit kasar Yunho memukul tangan kursi singgasananya. Menatap nyalang ke arah para mentri yang kadang berpikiran kolot dan mementingkan kepentingan pribadinya sendiri, "Kursi Ratu akan dipegang oleh Selir Kim Jaejoong mulai sekarang." Ucap Yunho yang langsung membuat suasana di aula besar itu riuh.

"_Mwo_? Mana mungkin?"

"Bagaimana bisa? Selir Kim?"

"Bukankah dia _namja_?"

"Yang Mulia, tapi..."

"Aku sudah memilih!" ucap Yunho memotong ucapan salah seorang mentrinya.

"Maafkan hamba Yang Mulia. Tapi bukankah Selir Jaejoong seorang _namja_?"

"Apa masalahnya? Tidak ada peraturan resmi yang melarang seorang _namja_ menjadi ratu." Ucap Yunho dingin. Yunho paling tidak suka bila keputusannya dipertanyakan oleh para mentri yang dimatanya hanya terlihat seperti kumpulan penari topeng yang mencari muka di hadapannya, "Aku mengundang kalian untuk menghadiri prosesi hukuman yang akan dijatuhkan pada Selir Hwang dan keluarganya sore nanti."

"_Mwo_?"

.

.

**_Ketika hatimu diselimuti kegelapan..._**

**_Itulah saatnya engkau memilih jalan mana yang 'kan kau tapaki..._**

**_Bersusah payah menyingsing kegelapan itu..._**

**_Atau kau menerimanya dan terus terjebak di sana?_**

**_Pilihan berada di tanganmu..._**

.

"Yang Mulia... Tolong ampuni hamba! Sunggung, hamba tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini." Mohon Tiffany yang berlutut di hadapan sang raja yang tengah menatap begitu dingin padanya.

"Kau menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk melukai Selir Jaejoong dan Putra Mahkota, memerintahkan suster yang bertugas memberikan obat pada mendiang Ratu untuk mncampur obatnya dengan racun yang melemahkan jatung agar keadaan Ratu semakin memburuk. Kau pantas mati!" Ucap Yunho.

"Yang Mulia..."

"Penggal mereka semua!" titah Yunho.

Setelah satu-satunya pelaku penyerangan Selir Jaejoong yang masih hidup tertangkap, didapatkanlah informasi mengenai keterlibatan selir Hwang beserta keluarganya. Selir Hwang berambisi menduduki kursi Ratu. Dan karena mendiang Ratu, Ahra sudah memilih Jaejoong sebagai penggantinya walaupun pada akhirnya pilihan tetap berada di tangan Yunho sendiri, namun Tiffany yang ketakutan merencakanakan pembunuhan terhadap Jaejoong ketika mengetahui bahwa _namja_ itu akan jalan-jalan bersama Putra Mahkota ke luar istana. Tiffany juga memberikan racun untuk merusak kinerja jantung Ahra yang pada dasarnya sudah tidak baik sehingga mempercepat kematian sang Ratu.

_Dan bangkai akan tetap tercium juga bau busuknya walaupun disimpan dalam lautan parfum yang wangi sekalipun..._

.

.

**_Ketika cinta itu mendekapmu dalam buaian memabukkan..._**

**_Pilihlah..._**

**_Memasrahkan dirimu atau mencampakannya..._**

**_Setiap cinta pasti memiliki sakit..._**

**_Namun pada saat itulah terlihat keindahannya yang sebenar-benarnya..._**

.

"Mana Ratu?" tanya Yunho pada para dayang yang sedang menyiapkan baju yang akan dipakai oleh ratu _Cassiopeia_.

"Yang Mulia Ratu sedang berendam, Yang Mulia..." jawab salah seorang dayang sembari membungkkan badannya pada sang raja.

"Kalian pergilah..." perintah Yunho.

Keempat dayang yang biasanya membantu sang ratu bersiap diri itu saling berpandangan binggung, namun tetap menuruti perintah majikan mereka. Mereka mencoba memahami, mungkin saja Raja mereka menginginkan waktu berdua saja dang Ratunya.

Yunho menatap sekelilingnya. Tidak ada yang berubah di kamar ini. Ornamen dan hiasan dindingnya masih sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu. Ya. Dua tahun yang lalu... Yunho ingat bagaimana dirinya sangat bahagia dan lega ketika perlahan-lahan ratunya membuka kedua mata kelamnya yang indah setelah hampir selama dua puluh hari lamanya tidak sadarkan diri, kala itu tanpa malu-malu Yunho mendekap erat ratunya. Menciumi seluruh permukaan wajah rupawannya, mendatangkan tatapan binggung sang ratu yang belum mengetahui soal pengangkatan dirinya menjadi ratu.

Ya, satu setengah tahun lebih Yunho benar-benar merasakan kebahagiaan ketika melihat senyum menawan ratunya dan kemanjaan putranya... Putra mahkota menginjak usia lima tahun sekarang... Yunho selalu tersenyum bodoh bila mengingat hari-hari membahagiakan itu.

Dengan langkah pelan, Raja berusia 38 tahun itu berjalan menuju ke arah kamar mandi, dari mulut pintu kamar mandi bisa dilihatnya sosok yang tengah berendam sembari menyandarkan kepalanya pada sisi bak besar yang digunakannya untuk merendam. Yunho berjalan mendekatinya kemudian mendekap sosok itu dari belakang.

"Ahh..." lirih sosok yang memiliki kulit pucat pualam itu akibat sedikit kaget dengan pelukan tiba-tiba Yunho.

"Yang Mulia, anda terlalu lama berendam sehingga Yang Mulia Raja terpaksa menunggu hanya untuk bicara dengan anda..." bisik Yunho pelan.

"Bukankah Yang Mulia Raja orang yang sabar?" sahut sosok cantik yang sedang memunggungi Yunho.

"Aouw..." Yunho memekik pelan saat lengannya yang melingkari dada sosok cantik itu dicubit pelan, "Kau semakin sadis, _Boo_..."

Sosok yang awalnya memunggungi Yunho itu memutar tubuhnya, menatap raja tampan itu menggunakan mata kelam indahnya yang menawan, "Yang Mulia, kenapa anda..."

"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat sebelumnya, _Boo_? Kalau kita hanya berdua saja kau tidak harus memanggilku seperti itu!" ucap Yunho sembari mengusap pelan pipi Ratunya yang sedikit terlihat lebih berisi dari sebelumnya.

"Yunie mau berendam bersamaku?"

"Minie akan marah padaku kalau aku ikut berendam bersamamu, _Boo_..."

"Minie tidak akan tahu... Airnya sangat hangat..."

"_Boo_ Jae ingin aku ikut berendam?"

"_Ne_..."

"_Arraso_..." Dengan perlahan Yunho melepaskan jubah kebesarannya, menanggalkan satu demi satu kain sutra yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Setelah memastikan semua terlepas, Yunho kemudian memasuki bak tempat ratunya berendam itu. Bak yang cukup besar untuk didiami beberapa orang. Begitu Yunho menjeburkan diri ke dalamnya, aroma wangi _vanilla_ segera menguar menyapa indera penciumannya.

"Nyaman bukan?"

"_Ne_, sangat nyaman..." jawab Yunho ketika ratunya mendudukkan diri di atas pangkuannya kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidangnya. Entah karena alasan apa, tapi Yunho sangat menyukai bila ratunya bermanja seperti ini padanya.

Kim Jaejoong, sang selir segera diangkat menjadi ratu begitu hukuman terhadap selir Hwang dijatuhkan. Satu minggu usai sadar dari tidur panjangnya Jaejoong segera menjalani prosesi pengangkatannya sebagai ratu. Menjalankan perannya sebagai ratu, ibu Negara, seorang ibu dan juga sebagai seorang istri.

Awalnya terasa sangat aneh dan menjijikkan ketika Jaejoong harus melayani sang raja, suaminya yang sama-sama seorang _namja_. Namun sekarang, Jaejoong sangat menyukai sentuhan Yunho pada dirinya, Jaejoong menyukai saat-saat penyatuan dirinya dengan Yunho, Jaejoong menyukai kebersamaannya bersama Yunho seperti sekarang. Waktu yang jarang sekali mereka miliki mengingat Yunho yang sedikit sibuk akhir-akhir ini.

"Yunie..."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa tidak mengangkat selir lagi?" tanya Jaejoong, "Apa perlu Joongie carikan?"

Yunho memeluk erat perut Jaejoong yang tidak rata lagi, mengusapnya pelan, merasakan sebuah denyut kehidupan yang berdetak dari sana, "Tidak lagi, _Boo_... Aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan adanya kau di sisiku. Aku tidak butuh orang lain lagi... Kau sudah cukup untukku."

"Tapi..."

"Minie sudah besar sekarang. Dia akan membunuhku bila aku menduakan _Umma_ kesayangannya." Ucap Yunho. Diusapnya punggung sang ratu lembut, merasakan betapa kenyal dan halusnya punggung putih pucat itu.

"Minie tidak mungkin melakukannya." Jaejoong tersenyum, mengusap lembut rahang tegas nan tampan milik suaminya.

"Dia pernah menggigitku karena tanganmu terluka saat aku memintamu memasak makanan untukku, _Boo_. Kau ingat, kan?" tanya Yunho. Ya, Yunho benar-benar digigit oleh Changmin hanya karena Jaejoong yang terluka akibat terkena pisau yang digunakannya untuk memasak makanan pesanannya. Changmin menangis meraung-raung dan menyalahkan Yunho karena _Umma_ kesayangannya terluka. Padahal itu hanya luka gores kecil pada ujung jari telunjuk Jaejoong.

"Terlalu banyak kesedihan yang dialami anak sekecil Minie, karena itu dia bersikap seperti itu." Ucap Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tidak melihat kematian mendiang Ratu Ahra dan eksekusi Selir Hwang sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa nasib seolah-olah mempermainkannya. Sampai saat ini memang tidak, belum ada yang mempermasalahkan posisinya sebagai seorang ratu, namun... ada tempat kosong yang bahkan tidak bisa terisi oleh kebaikan hati saja. Kenangan...

.

.

Sang raja bersama ratunya tengah berjalan mengelilingi kolam ikan koi, menikmati musim semi yang terasa nyaman. Tidak pernah Yunho rasakan kebahagiaan, ketenangan dan kenyamanan seperti yang sekarang ini dirasakannya. Ratusan kali Yunho berjalan di sekitar kolam ikan koi yang sudah ada sejak dirinya masih kecil. Bersama siapapun juga belum pernah Yunho merasakan perasaan seperti itu, seperti ketika Jaejoong berjalan di sampingnya sembari memeluk lengannya. Ya... Ahra benar-benar menunjukkan dan memberikan kebahagiaan pada Yunho dengan caranya sendiri...

"_Umma_..." namja muda yang menginjak usia lima tahun itu memberikan setangkai bunga matahari pada Jaejoong, kemudia mengusapkan tangan kecilnya di atas permukaan perut besar sang _Umma_, "Biar adik Min secantik bunga matahari itu..."

"Minie mau adik perempuan?" tanya Yunho.

"_Ne_." Jawab sang pewaris tahta _Cassiopeia_ itu semangat, "Biar _yeoppo_ seperti _Umma_."

"Bagaimana kalau lahir laki-laki?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Maka _Umma_ dan _Appa_ harus membuatkan _yeoja_ dongsaeng untuk Min!" jawaban dari sang putra mahkota itu membuat dayang istana yang mendengarnya tertawa kecil, membuat wajah cantik sang _Umma_ memerah karena menahan malu.

.

.

Yunho memeluk erat ratunya. Untuk kedua kalinya ratu cantiknya itu harus merasakan perih akibat luka jahitan pada permukaan perutnya. Bila yang pertama karena insiden penusukkan yang nyaris merenggut nyawa ratunya, kali ini perut ratunya itu dijahit usai mengeluarkan sepasang bayi munggil dari dalamnya.

Ya, sang putra mahkota mendapatkan sepasang adik.

"Sakit, _Boo_?" tanya Yunho sembari mengusap peluh yang membasahi wajah ratunya. Seumur hidup Yunho belum pernah dibuat secemas itu. Bahkan ketika proses kelahiran Changmin pun Yunho tidak secemas dan sekhawatir itu. Yunho sangat takut bila terjadi sesuatu pada Jaejoong selama proses persalinan.

"Aku rela sakit demi melahirkan anak-anak kita, Yun..." jawab Jaejoong. Mengabaikan tatapan binggung para dayang, dokter dan suster yang masih berada di kamar milik penguasa _Cassiopeia_ itu. Sepertinya Yunho dan Jaejoong melupakan kenyataan bila mereka tidak sedang berdua saja sehingga tidak menyadari bila mereka memanggil pasangannya dengan panggilan sayang.

Tiga jam yang lalu ratu _Cassiopeia_ itu melahirkan sepasang bayi kembar yang diberi nama Jung Hyunno dan Jung Hyeri. Kedua bayi munggil itu kini tertidur di ranjang bayi mereka bersama dengan sang kakak yang tidak mau dipisahkan dari adik-adiknya.

"_Gomawo_ _Boo_... _Saranghae_..." bisik Yunho.

"Aku tahu, Yun... Aku tahu... _Nado_ _saranghae_..." jawab Jaejoong.

Mungkin awalnya Yunho merasa dirinya begitu hina karena harus menikahi seorang _namja_, begitu pula Jaejoong yang merasa harga diri dan kehormatannya diinjak-injak ketika harus melayani seorang _namja_ untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi lihatlah kini... Mereka berdua saling membutuhkan, saling melengkapi dan saling mencintai.

Waktu...

Mengajari mereka tentang cinta dan bagaimana cara menerima kekurangan dan kelebihan pasangan mereka...

Waktu menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa cinta tidak mengenal perbedaan usia, apa kastamu dan siapa kau. Waktu menunjukkan bahwa cinta bisa terlahir kapan dan dimana saja, waktu mengajarkan bahwa cinta bisa bersemi bahkan bersama orang yang sebelumnya tidak terpikirkan untuk kau cintai...

Dan Yunho serta Jaejoong sangat memahami hal itu...

.

.

**END**

.

.

Gaje ya? Hohohohohoho... Kan sudah bilang di chap kemarin kalau ini FF iseng. Jadi maklumi saja ne... Jatah Umma sedikit ya? Inti FF ini bukan itu. Intinya adalah keseluruhan rasa yang ada dalam FF ini. Itulah inti dari judulnya sendiri.

Terima kasih yang sudah baca, silahkan berkomentar apa pun asal bukan Bash dan Flame ^_^

.

.

.

.

Tuesday, November 05, 2013

7:55:33 AM

NaraYuuki


End file.
